


I’m so sorry

by starlightBlues



Series: Deities and Time travellers [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, Karl just thinks Dream’s really pretty, Other, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightBlues/pseuds/starlightBlues
Summary: Karl, Dream and a whole lotta confusionEnjoy solving this one :)(It’s not in the smp cannon it’s just my AU)
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs
Series: Deities and Time travellers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208018
Kudos: 78





	I’m so sorry

A garden. Karl could remember a garden, filled with roses and hyacinths. He remembered a blonde haired boy, laying on the grass. He...he feels like he knows his face.

But he doesn’t. Not completely at least.

He at least knew that the boy was gorgeous, his eyes, a soft green which seemed to glow underneath the afternoon sun and his golden blonde hair that had only reminded him of silk as it framed his soft, pale skin.

If Karl wouldn’t have known better, he would have thought him a god.

But it was not for long.

“I’m so sorry Dream”

~~“Karl. It’s okay. I forgive you”~~

“...dream..? ..Dream? DREAM?”

.

.

.

.

And then, a light.

His awakening.

His one and true purpose. 

He knew his name.

He remembered Dream.

...And he was right.

“Dream, my light, my creator...I thank you.”

A bright light. A porcelain mask. A journal. A clock. A promise.

Karl is regretful, and rightfully so.


End file.
